Stomach bug blues
by jenabean2002
Summary: This story is about the entire foster home coming down with a nasty stomache bug and cllie being afraid she is going to be sent away because of it.
1. One down

Chapter 1 Callie has been with the fosters for a little over 3 months and she was really starting to fall in love with the family. They let Jude come and live with them and now they want to adopt both but will the stomach bug change their decision? That is what Callie thinks when she woke up with a horrible stomach ache. **Callies POV:** _Oh no I can not be sick they won't love me anymore if they find out I'm sick. I will just have to do what I always do push through._ I thinks when I wakes up after a few moments of lying there willing myself not to vomit all over my pretty bed. I up and start getting ready for the day. When I finally made it down stairs Jude looked at me and his eyes got wide knowing that something was wrong with her. I notice Jude's face and just shake my head in response Jude nods and continues eating his cereal. That morning I settled for bread with a little bit of butter no one thought it was strange because I never eat much. Everything was nice and quiet when suddenly we hear retching from the bathroom upstairs everyone looked around realizing Jesus wasn't there Mama set down her coffee and went upstairs to see the damage. It took all of my will to not vomit when I heard Jesus. **Jesus POV:** I woke up this morning and looked and my clock and realized I was running terribly late. Not noticing that my stomach hurt sat up fast big mistake I soon felt the bile coming up my throat and I bolted to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet when my dinner made its reappearance. I heard running feet come up the stairs and a soft hand start rubbing my back. When I was done I sat up and saw it was mama she looked concerned and grabbed the thermometer in my mouth. I didn't even argue I felt to weak to do anything I hear it beep and she reads that it's 102.7 and that there was no way I was going to school. "Stef can you grab a bucket to put by Jesus!" Mama yells "Yeah I can stay home with him too today!" yelled back mom Mama soon helps me stand up and leads me to my bed when suddenly I feel like I'm Going to throw up again. Mama quickly reaches and grabs the trash can I grab it from her and start violently vomiting into it. 


	2. Two down

Chapter 2

 **Callie POV:**

After we send our love to Jesus we are on our to Anchor beach where we all go to school. The car was so much quieter without Jesus in the car it was weird. I didn't help that the whole way there I felt like I was going to puke. When we finally made it to school we all started to clamber out of the car when suddenly my breakfast made a reappearance on my lap and all over the floor of the car.

"EWWWWWW!" screamed Mariana

"Alright everyone go out the other side. Callie just sit tight I'm going to go find something to clean this up." Mama said calmly as she handed her a plastic bag that she kept in the car for emergencies like this

"I'm fine I just probably ate something bad at breakfast."Callie says in protest

"No your not going to school you feel like you look like you have a fever and I do not want a flu epidemic to break out at school. Now sit there well I go call mo and find something to clean you up ok.

I nod fearing if I spoke I would throw up all over the car again. I sit there for what seemed like for ever eventually falling asleep against the window when I heard mama open up the other door on the other side of the car.

"Mom is on her way to come and get you and all I could find were some disinfectant wipes." says mom

I open my mouth to say ok but have to quickly burying it in the bag to throw up. I feel a hand start to rub my back and for the first time in a long time I felt safe.

 **Stef POV:**

Jesus had just fallen asleep when the phone rang I quickly answered it fearing the noise was going to wake Jesus up.

"Hey Lena what's up?" I ask concerned

"Callie just threw up all over the car can you come and get her?" Lena asks

"Of course I can honey I'll let Jesus know and then I will come get her." I respond quickly realizing know I have to wake up my sick kid

"Thanks so much see you soon bye"

"Bye"

I walk back into the two younger boys room and gently shake Jesus awake.

"Hey honey I have to go get Callie from school she threw up all over the car when they got there this morning

Jesus nods and falls quickly back to sleep. I get up off of his bed and head out the door to go get callie.

 **Jesus POV:**

As soon as mom left I woke up feeling a sudden tight clench in my stomach and feel the bile rising in my throat. I try to make it to the bucket but I fail throwing up all over my bed to weak to do anything about it I just lie there hoping mom will be back soon.


	3. Three down

**Chapter 3**

 **Callie POV:**

Mama Decided to help me to her office so I could lie down and wait for mom to come rescue me. I get out of the car and fall forward a little before mama caught me. She wrapped my arm around her neck. I knew that once this bug past though that Jude and I would be gone forced into a new foster family that's what always happens in the past. No one truly loves us enough to keep us. As I lie there I thought about all of the chores I was going to have to do when I got home.

 **Mariana POV:**

As I sit in class listening to the teacher drone on and on about whatever the heck he was trying to teach us. I'm usually a great student I'm the student who takes notes as they talk and ask questions but today my attention wasn't focused on school at all. My focus was to not throw up in front of all of my classmates. Half way through the period the teacher notices how pale I am.

"Mariana are you ok?" asks

"I'm fine." I say swallowing the bile that was coming up

"Ok but if you start feeling sick just let me know"

I was about to respond with I'm fine but all that came out was my breakfast. The whole class started holding their noses and whispering.

"Alright that's enough class! Jack please take mariana to the vice principals, and Sam go run and get the janitor! Everyone else please exit the classroom and go to the library." Mr. Wilson says with authority

The walk to mamas office seemed to take forever and it didn't help that I was super dizzy and had to lean my vomit covered self against Jack. When we finally get there I hear not just mamas voice but mom's voice to. I feel the tears of embarrassment filling my eyes as Jack knocks on the door. Mama opened it and saw I was coverd in my breakfast she thanks Jack and gave him a pass to the library. I see Callie sitting with the trash can at her feet and I notice she looked scared.

 **Lena POV:**

Stef finally made it to the school to get callie and asks what happened I'm in the middle of the story when I hear a quiet knock on the door. I open the door and see a green vomit covered Mariana.

"Thanks Jack, do you need a pass?" I ask

"Yes please thank you." Jack says

I quickly write him a pass and usher him out the door so I can hear what happened.

"Oh sweetie what happened? Why didn't you tell us you didn't feel good?" I ask

"I puked in class all over myself and desk. I didn't tell you because…"

I see her start to gag and grab the trash can from callie and get it under her chin just in time.

"Alright Steff why don't you take the girls home I can help you get them to the car. Do you have bags just in case they get sick on the way home?" I ask

"I have one because I only expected to take home one." Stef says

 **Steff POV:**

We manage to get both of the girls into the car without incident. Both girls threw up two more times on the way home. I help the girls one at a time inside and then start the process of getting them up to their beds. When I get Callie upstairs I get a blast of foul smelling air. The smell was too much for callie and she sprinted to the bathroom and I hear retching. I run into the bathroom and start to rub Callies back not noticing my own nauseous. When Callie is finished I help her into her room and go down stairs and get Mariana to her bed. I go down stairs and grab two more buckets to place by the girls and then go into the boy's room to find Jesus lying in his own vomit.

 **Jesus POV:**

I hear my mom walk into my room and here a gasp come from her. She walks over to and helps me sit up. She pulls of my sweaty vomit covered shirt and leads me into the shower. She helps me get the rest of my cloths off and turns on the shower. At the moment I feel nothing nor care that I'm 15 and getting undressed by my mom like a 5 year old. At this moment I'm grateful that I have a mom who loves me so much she doesn't care about the state I'm in.


	4. One healthy one left

**Chapter 4**

 **Jude POV:**

It's lunch time but I don't think I should eat my stomach started hurting two hours ago. I didn't want to tell Lena because I knew she would just send callie and me away. I find Conor and we walk outside to find a place to eat I pull out my sandwich and my stomach lurched.

" Are you ok do you want to go to Lena?" Connor asks concerned

"I'm fine I just don't like mustard that's all." I lie

"Oh well my sandwich doesn't have mustard and I like mustard so do you want to trade and have mine instead?' Connor asks

"Yeah thanks it's hard in a foster home because they don't really care about your dislikes and likes in food they only care about their actual kids likes and dislikes." I vent

After my little out burst we eat in silence plus I also felt like if I talked more would come out then wanted. Lunch period ends and we get up to start going to class when I feel the bile rising in my throat I swallow it and when I get to my next class I ask if I could go to the nurse to lie down. I get a pass and walk to the nurses when I walk in Lena was talking to the nurse I tried to turn around quickly and leave but it was to late she saw me.

"Hey bud you ok you look green is your tummy upset?" Lena asks motherly

When I don't respond because my mouth is full of vomit she walks over to me and kneels down.

"You can tell me whats going on I'm not going to send you away if you're sick me and Stef are not like your other foster parents. Ok we love you and because of our overflowing love to you we want to adopt send you away we would never want that for you" Lena says

I open my mouth to respond but all that comes out is projectile vomit and it goes all over Lena it got in her hair on her face, and clothes. Lena stays there in shock when suddenly she gets up and runs to the trash can.

 **Lena POV:**

I am covered in puke my stomach started to hurt that's why I was in there when Jude walked in. Oh crap I'm going to be sick and I can not do it on Jude I get up and run for the trash can. The nurse understood what was happening and grabbed the trash can for me and put it under my chin. Everything I ate that day and more appeared in the trash can it just kept coming up and coming up. In the midst of my retching I faintly hear Jude retching and throwing up on the floor. The nurse put my hands around the trash can and ran into the hall to get another trash can for Jude. When we are both done the nurse makes us sit down with our trash cans.

 **Stef POV:**

I'm in the middle of rubbing Callies back as she got sick in the bucket I gave her when I hear the phone ringing. I grab it and answer it with one hand still rubbing her back with the other. It was the school great yet another sick kid to get . I didn't recognize the number as Lena's but pick it up anyways.

"Hello this is Stef." I say

"Hi this is the nurse at anchor beach and I have your foster son and wife with me they both just threw up all over my office and I need you to come get them."

"Can I talk to Lena please?" I ask

"Sure one second" the nurse responds

" _Hello_ " Lena says weakly from the other end

"So you and Jude had an issue and now I have to come with you." I say standing up to go help Mariana

" _I feel awful please bring plastic bags or buckets just in case we…_ "

I hear talking and then the sound of retching followed by a second persons retching it was all too much three people were all throwing up by me Mariana next to me, Jude and Lena through the phone. My stomach gave a lurch dropping the phone I ran to the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. When I'm done I tell the nurse someone will come by to get them. I then call mike giving him a rundown of how we have all caught the flu except for Brandon and that I needed him to go pick up Lena and Jude from school because… I paused for a vomit session. Mike seemed to get it and said he would go get them and help around the house. I thank him hang up vomit some more and lie my head against the nice tile floor and fall asleep.


	5. All down for the count

**Chapter 5**

 **Brandon POV:**

Sitting in music class I feel my stomach contents start to rise into my throat. My teacher must have noticed how I quickly went from normal to a sickly pale and green. She finishes her instructions to the class and then sends us off into work time.

"Hey Brandon are you ok?" Mrs. King asks

"No can I go to the nurse." I say

"Yeah do you want someone to go with you or do you think you can make it by yourself?" Mrs. King asks

"Can Lou take me?" I ask

"Yeah I will ask her privately to take you to the nurse" Mrs. King responds gently

Mrs. King gets Lou and realizing how green I look quickly obliges and helps me up. Very discreetly on our way out the door she grabs the trash can. With one hand on my back to guid me down the hall and the other on the trash can we slowly walk to the nurse's office. When we get there, I get a huge wifit of vomit and quickly grab the trash can from Lou. The nurse hears the commotion and opens her door I hear her say something to the inside of her office and then I hear her send Lou on her way. When I'm done she helps me into the room and I see Mama coverd in puke and very pale and then I see Jude also very pale.

 **Mike's POV:**

After the very gross call I got from stef I go to the sergeant and tell her whats going on and how I needed to leave. The sergeant obliged with my wish but not very happily seeing how she already had one person gone. I get the rest of my things and then grab a bunch of plastic bags and head to my car. As I'm driving I think to myself that Brandon wasn't going to stay healthy for long so to save him from embarrassment by puking at school I would just take him home to. I pull into the school's parking lot and get out of my car still in my uniform the office let me through without question. I get to the nurse's office and knock on the door. She quickly opens it and I see Lena, Jude, and then Brandon the nurse explains what happened. When she was done, I got all of them up the nurse thankfully helps me get them to the car. I hand every one a plastic bag and then we start the short ride home.

 **Lena POV:**

At first when Mike walked into the office I was confused and embarrassed. Pushing that all aside though I was grateful that he took off of work just to come and get us puked covered beans. Once in the car my confusion was too much and I just had to ask the million dollar question.

"Mike where is Stef?" I ask

"She called me and said that she was sick too and that there was no way she could come get you guys. " He replied

"Are you going to send me and Callie away after we get better" Jude asks suddenly

"Jude baby no we love you too much. We don't want to send you guys away ever we want to adopt you." I reply shocked at his question

Turning around in my seat to look at Jude brought a wave of nausea. I grab my bag and bury my head in it. I feel a rough large hand on my back it was Mike still a little embarrassed about my state I squirmed in my seat taking the hint he removed his hand.

 **Callie POV:**

I was delirious from fever and I started telling Mariana all about my fears of being sent away. Mariana even though she was as sick as me got up and came over to my bed and sat down.

"Callie stop talking like that Moms are not going to send you away just because you're sick. I know what you're thinking ok I had the same thoughts as you when I was younger. Right before we were told that we were going to b adopted Jesus and I both came down with the stomach flu. I kept asking moms when do we have to leave. I had even packed up my few belongings in my backpack. I didn't believe them that they weren't going to send us away until after I was better. I know for a fact that moms are not sending you away they love you too much." Mariana says

"Are you sure they won't send us away?" I ask

"Would Jesus and I still be here if they sent us away just because we were sick?" Mariana replies getting up to go back to her bed

I lie there think about what Mariana said and it made me feel a little better. I know for the first time that Jude and I were really safe.

 **Jesus POV:**

I hear the front door open and I'm confused because Mom would have told me if she had to leave. I push the thought aside because I suddenly had the urge to vomit I grab my bucket and bury my head. I hear running feet up the stairs but they don't sound like any feet I know. I then feel a rough hand on my back and a lot of your ok let it out you're ok. I recognized the voice as mike's. When I'm done, Mike takes my bucket from me to go and empty it.

"Mike why are you here?" I ask

"Didn't you realize that your mom was getting sick in the bathroom?" He asks

"No I was sleeping." I reply

He leaves the room and then brings back my bucket and then mumbles about getting the rest of the family in their beds. A little while later MIke is caring Jude into the room.

"You sick to?" I ask

"Yeah all over Lena." Jude replied embarrassed

I let out a little laugh even though I was sick.

"Shut up." Jude says going suddenly pale

Knowing the look but being to weak to do anything I yell as loud as I can for Mike. He comes in and grabs the bucket from the side of my bed and runs it over to Jude just making it under his chin.

 **Stef POV:**

Mike carried me into my room and put me on my bed and set a trash can on the side of it just in case. He then came in a few minutes later with a vomit covered Lena and brings her into the bathroom.

"Can you help her?" He asks

"Yeah." I reply

I help Lena undress and get her into the shower and turn it on. I then get undressed myself and go into it to. Lena smiles because even though we are both really sick I want to be close to her body. I help Lena get the puke out of her hair when we were both done we felt a little better and were able to get our pjs on all by ourselves. We get into bed and fall asleep not aware of any of our sick kids in the other rooms.


	6. Blood

**Chapter 6**

 **Mariana POV:**

I finally had fallen asleep after what seemed like hours of puking to wake up 20 mins later to again puke. I hear running feet and then a hand on my back I suddenly realized that I was vomiting blood. Mike I think relies it too because he jumped off my bed and called 911 from the phone that was still where mom had dropped it.

 **Mike POV:**

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Hi my name is MIke Foster and I'm here at my ex wife's house taking care of them because they all have the stomach flu and one of them her name is Mariana Adams-Foster."

"Ok sir stay on the phone with me what's the address of your ex wife's house?"

" 2330 E. 1st Street 9107 San Diego Ca."

"Ok we are dispatching an ambulance now. How long has Mariana been puking blood"

"She just start… MARIANA WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

"Sir what happened?"

"SHE JUST PASSED OUT I-I DON'T HEAR BREATHING OR A PULSE?"

 **Stef POV:**

I wake up to hear MIke screaming about a pulse. I wake up Lena when I start getting out of bed to see what's going on. Suddenly I feel like I'm going to throw up grabbing the bucket I vomit for what seems like forever.

"You ok Stef? Why you getting up?" Lena asks

"Mike's screaming I'm going to go see what's going on." I say standing

Lena and I slowly both get up and walk to the girls room. When we walk in I see Callie sitting on her bed crying and Mike doing CPR on my Mariana my Mrs. Thing. I scream and drop to my knees.


End file.
